


A Private Interlude

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Heather comes to visit Nephenee during a guard job.





	A Private Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic: Author's choice; author's choice; "Um, hello? My breasts are down here." I unintentionally filled my request at the kink meme for "Heather/Nephenee, breast play and seduction" too. [](https://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=josshouse)[josshouse](https://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=josshouse) cheered me on the whole way, so it's yours as a thank you for the gift :D

It was a nice job, guarding the castle like this. All she had to do was stay at the castle gates and help sort through the sorts of people who came through, and then Brom did most of the sortin'. Meemaw in their village was awful sicklike and so Brom and Nephenee offered to go straight to the capital and do some extra work to pay for some medicine.

Nephenee liked this job quite a bit. Their queen was just and the nobles weren't a snooty as those Begnion folks.

It was her first day on duty alone. Brom had felt a mite under the weather, so she'd taken it, with the orders she wasn't to let no one at all in or out today because there was some big royal fuss with some noble lady getting a bee in her bonnet about a thief stealing her jewels or something.

"Why, hello there, you lovely thing," a familiar sultry voice purred.

"Oh, hi there, Heather," Nephenee said, slightly taken aback. Heather was a strange one, though awful pretty. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I could say the same. I thought you'd gone back to the nowhere town you originated from, and was just thinking what a waste it was that a jewel like yourself should be locked away with the grime of pig farmers. An _awful shame_ I tell you! And then what do I find, but you here in the capital!"

"Yeah, me and Brom, we're taking on extra guard duty to help our poor Meemaw who's taken ill something terrible like."

"I see you're as kind as you are beautiful, I didn't think such a thing was possible," Heather gushed. Nephenee was havin' a hard time looking at her eyes because there was a necklace of some sort that went down to Heather's ample cleavage with a shininess that drew the eye down. But she tried as best she could, at times simply focusing on Heather's head band.

Heather leaned in close, her hands just touched the gate door.

"Um, Heather, I'm kind of on guard duty. It's nice of you to visit me and all, but–"

"Actually I was just leaving. The nobles got boring and I needed a change of scenery."

"I'm not supposed to let anyone out, you see. Something about a theft. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"A theft? How horrible. No, I was in my chambers the whole time and slept like a child. I didn't hear a thing. The castle's linens are just so _soft_ don't you think, Nephenee, my dear?"

"Well, I never slept on one of them fancy guest beds," Nephenee said.

"I'll have to get you a pass next time I come," Heather said. Her chest jiggled as she leaned down and the little pendant sparkled a lot and drew Nephenee's eyes down just for a minute before she forced her gaze back up to Heather's amused gaze.

"Um, hello? Sweetie? My breasts are down here," Heather said.

Er, what now?" Nephenee said.

"I know you've been peeking at me. I know you want to look, so look!"

Heather pulled down her already low-cut shirt, revealing large unbound that jiggled free in the low light. For once, Nephenee was glad Brom wasn't there to help her do the guard duty. Heather did have her capricious moments, that was for sure.

"Um," Nephenee said. "You are...well endowed? Even prettier breasts than Josie the Butcher's girl, and she had six young uns at least."  
  
"You want to touch them, don't you?" Heather asked.  
  
"I'm on guard duty–" Nephenee protested.

"See that room? You can't see a thing in there. Why, people could come right by and not notice how naughty we're being!"

"That seems mighty unprofessional, Heather," Nephenee said.

"Oh Nephenee, you silly girl! It's only unprofessional if you get caught! Which we aren't. Now come on, don't you want to touch me?"

She had to admit that Heather did look really good there, her breasts all exposed, her nipples hard in the cold air. Her gold hair streaked down over her shoulders lookin' soft and lovely.

"Well all right I guess," Nephenee said uncertainly.

Heather stepped into the booth. "You sound like you're going to get a tooth extracted."

"I never done naughty stuff before in public," Nephenee said. "It's still makin' me nervous like a hare chased down by a whole mess of hound dogs."

"Well then, I'll just have to make you get comfortable," Heather said. She reached out to stroke Nephenee's hair and gave her a quick kiss. Kissin' a woman was softer than kissin' a man, and Heather kissed like she'd kissed a whole lot. It made a tingle run all through Nephenee's body.

They bent down where no one could see them on that cold, stone floor and Heather reached out to undo the pieces of her armor. The stone was hard, and freezing against her back. She shivered as more of her was revealed to the cold air. Soon Nephenee's breasts were free from bindings too, though there was a mite bit smaller than Heather's. Heather giggled and pulled her close and they started to kiss again. It was warm and like she was melting into Heather, and completely forgettin' that she had a job to do and that the thief might be getting out right now. Heather licked her lower lip and the kissed deeper than any boy had ever kissed her, with Heather strokin' and caressin' her the whole time. She felt warm and wet in ways she never had, and shivered as Heather pulled back and looked at her with such a sultry gaze.

"So um, Heather?"

"Yes, Nephy dear?"

"How would I go about doing to you what you did to me? I don't have a man's equipment."

"Don't worry a thing, I'll teach you it all. Now, open your legs, honey," Heather said in a husky whisper.

Nephenee did as she was told. Heather stoked over her, taking her time and feeling over her skin.

"You really are quite beautiful," Heather said. "Look at you, hidden away under that ill-fitting armor. It's a crying shame, really."

Nephenee smiled. "You're not the first girl to say that. Calil wanted me to make me a right nice lady."

"Another?" Heather said with a smirk. "Invite her next time."

"But-but, she's married!" Nephenee protested.

"So?" Heather said.

But Nephenee never did get another protest in, because Heather was kissin' her again, and strokin' over her thigh. Nephenee reached up and tried to touch Heather too. She was feeling over heather's smooth curves of waist and hip, tryin' to not be clumsy the whole time. She was still new to this whole lovin' girls thing.

Heather hands were slender and dexterous, probably the prettiest hands Nephenee had ever seen. They were skilled hands too, whether it be springing a item from an enemy, picking a lock, or opening a chest. And now Heather was usin' those talented fingers on her. Strokin' over the top of her leg and nuzzlin' against her neck.

"Oh Nephy," Heather murmured.  
  
"I'm still not sure what to do for you," Nephenee said, abashed. "You're so experienced and world and I'm just a country girl."

"Didn't I tell you not to worry? I'll take care of everything," Heather said. Heather's purple pants were skin tight, and when she peeled off, Nephenee saw she had no underthings on at all. Then again, wearin' something underneath would've left a mighty big panty line.

"Now, all you have to do is repeat what I do to you on me. It's as easy as touching yourself, but much more fun this way," Heather said. She smiled, mischievous, and spread her legs and got in a little closer so Nephenee could reach.

She walked her fingers across Nephenee's inner thigh, and each time her fingertip touched it was dizzying heat that made her breath hitch. Heather stroked at the slit, through coarse blue curls. Nephenee was wet and slick and slippery, and she let out a little gasp of Heather's name.

"You like that?" Heather said with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"Y-Yes," Nephenee said.

Heather pressed two fingers in, her palm pressed hard against Nephenee's clit. Nephenee's muscles tensed up and she leaned her head back to the stone wall, rubbing herself against Heather's hand as hard as she could. Heather was hitting all the right places inside her, bringin' up a pulsing deep inside her that seemed to emanate out. She didn't want to take and not give anything, so Nephenee reached out and pushed her fingers inside Heather too. It was slick and smooth, and she had more mobility than when she touched herself. She could go in as deep as she wanted to Heather without hurtin' her arm, and Heather seemed to urge her on as she thrust herself on Nephenee's fingers.

It felt real nice. Heather's fingers in her, making her a bit hazy and hard to focus, while her fingers were in Heather, bindin' them together in this same shared pleasure. Heather stole kiss after kiss as her breath quickening. She wasn't restrained at all. At the touch, she jerked and moaned so loud, people in Begnion probably heard her.. Nephenee grabbed her helmet with her other hand and put it on Heather's head. "So you don't hurt your head with all your jerkin' around," she said.

"You're such a sweetie," Heather gasped. "And your hands are so strong."

"Them's farmin' hands," Nephenee replied.

"I'll never dismiss farmers again," Heather said. Her hips bucked as Nephenee apparently hit something inside her. She let out a long, drawn out moan that Nephenee was almost sure would have the Queen herself here comin' to see what the ruckus was about. But even through this good feelin', Heather still talked in that sultry way that made Nephenee shiver.

"Just think, Nephenee, people could be walking by and hearing us. They're living their lives and we're stolen away making love right under their noses."

Nephenee let out a gasp that startled even herself. She hadn't thought that something like that would affect her in any way but embarrassment, but she felt herself growing wetter inside, and aching to be touched. Heather purred out more observations. _Did you hear? Two washer women passed by the gates. I bet they heard us._

She was surprised by how fast they both came. She'd always heard that girls didn't come, or they took forever and a day to come, but here she had. She hadn't expected it to be this strong, either, or for Heather to look so very beautiful all flushed and panting. For what seemed like at least a minute, all she could do was lean back and let the rippling sensations flow through her.

Heather chuckled smugly, and wiped off her fingers.

"See? I told you, it'd be just fine. No one found you, though you seemed awful interested in being caught. "You're really quite risque, Nephenee," Heather said, her voice filled with pride.

Nephenee flushed a bit at that. She hadn't thought she'd have a side like that, either.

Heather stretched and stood up. She picked up her clothes from the floor and began to put them on, piece by pice.

"You're leavin' already?" Nephenee said.

"I'm afraid my mother has been mailing me and wants me to return for some urgent affair," Heather said, tossing her hair back over her shoulder in irritation. "I promise I'll return sometime. And you bring that Calil girl too." She winked, and before Nephenee could stammer out a response, leaned down to steal a kiss.

"Bye, Nephy!" Heather said. A quick wave and she was out.

Nephenee stayed on the floor a few minutes, gathering her thoughts before she got up and put her things back on. She felt a mite bit ashamed that she'd let the queen down like that, but she couldn't really regret anything that had felt that good. She wasn't sure she'd be able to look Lucia in the eye next time she had to do her report, but next time Heather was in town, she'd certainly make sure she came to call again.


End file.
